Eye Of The Storm
by Luna-Starr
Summary: They thought it was over. They were wrong. Takes place after the end of the game. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms 3.

Luna: Wow, this is my first WA3 fic and first dramatic & sorta depressing fic! Enjoy! And if you do review!

Gyshai: :: for those that don't know shes a chocobo:: Gee, thanks I have so many lines RACIST! And review!

Chapter1 : Into the woods

Virginia and her team were outlaws. They murdered the leader of the Ark of Destiny, Lamuim, in cold blood. Wanted Dead or Alive. Well, that was one way to look at it. Beatrice, the dream demon was actually the one gulity of Lamuim's murder. Virginia and the gang were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

" Hey Clive, " she said, " How about we stop in Humphrey's Peak first?"

" I'd like that very much, " said Clive.

Jet had walked over to the Wanted poster with their faces drawn on it. He ripped it up angerily.

" Hmph, " said Jet, " Save the world and this is the thanks we get. Hunted down like animals by the Ark of Destiny and whoever wants to make Gella. Figures."

Virginia had to admit, he had a point. But she wouldn't let him get the joy of knowing she actaully agreed with him.

" Well, at least we're still alive, " she said, " Lombardia! Let's go!"

The 4 some boarded the dragon.

" After, we definelty got to go to the Baskar Colony, " said Gallows, " To see all my pretty ladies..... and Granny and Shane of course!"

" Get your head out of the gutter, " said Jet, " Ya big olaf......"

" Hey, don't hate me cause I'm popular with all the ladies!" said Gallows.

Jet rolled his eyes.

Virginia was really going to miss them all. Jet's sacrasm. Gallows being a pervert. Clive being overprotective and using big words noone could understand. Of course she was relived that they finally defeated Beatrice and Nega Filgia....but now....everyone will go their separate ways. Clive would go back to his family. Gallows will probably fulfill his lineage as a Baskar priest...or not.

She felt like she had no purpose. Both her mother and father were dead, she saved the worls from evil, what was next? Virginia found herself thinking about Jet the most. He truly had noone and probably would countie to be a Drifter. But now they were outlaws. And nowhere was safe.

" Jet? said Virginia.

" What?" he responed.

" What will you do....next?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Our adventure is basically over...and..."

" You're thinking I'm gonna leave because I have no reason to stay, right?"

".....Yeah"

" Well, you're right."

" But what will you do?" asked Virginia, " The Ark of Destiny is everywhere, they'll easily kill you alone!"

Jet shrugs.

" If I go alone, if we all split up, " said Jet, "It'll be easier. Harder for them to find us."

" There's strength in numbers!" she shot back, suddenly determined to make him stay.

" I'm better off alone, " he said smoothly, " I can travel faster alone."

" What are you saying!?" screamed Virginia, outraged, " That we've been nothing more than a burden to you!? I-We fought together, we always did it together!"

" Ginny," said Gallows, " Calm down. Sulky punk is just being his usual bruting self. Ignore him."

" I never said that!" said Jet, angry, " Did you seriously think we'd stay around afterwards and help you play sheriff? Especially since we're outlaws for a crime we didn't commit! There ain't justice in this place and we sure as hell aren't gonna be the ones to enforce it!"

This enraged Virginia even more, although she knew most of it already.

" Jet-!" she began.

" We're here!" intrupted Clive.

Clive was the first one out, eager to see his family. And he was also the first to see the destruction of Humphrey's Peak.

When Virginia had stepped down from Lombardia, the sight of Humphrey's Peak rooted her to the spot. It was in ruins, houses was on fire and debris was everywhere.

Luna: Cliffhanger time! I know you must have a million questions so don't worry I'll update soon!

Gyshai: Until then SUSPENSE! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	2. Shattered

Disclaimer: I don't own WildArms3. Or Jet......::sobs::

Luna: Hello again! I bet your all just cant wait for this chapter!

Gyshai: nah.....not really.

Luna: SHUTUP! :: smacks Gyshai upside her head:: READ ON!

Chapter 2: Shattered

" Who....why...." mumbled Virginia, in shock.

" Damnnit!" shouted Gallows, " Those Ark of Destiny guys are gonna pay!"

He ran on ahead to catch up with Clive.

Virginia looked at Jet, his violet eyes widened in shock...and fear. Would the Ark of Destiny really go this far?

" I can't believe they'd go this far...." said Jet, icily, " They'd kill all this people just to get to us..."

She didn't answer. This was her fault, wasn't it?

" My fault...." she mumbled.

" What..?" said Jet, " No! If we had never made it there to defeat Beatrice, this world would be gone!"

" I know that," said Virginia, " But when the Ark of Destiny found out, we should of took 'em all on. All of them...."

" But we would of still be labeled as outlaws for actually killing people," argued Jet, " There's nothing we could've done to prevent this and you know it! Stop thinking like that. It's a waste of time. We can't change it."

Virginia was surprised Jet even cared enough to attempt cheering her up. He was always the cold and slient type. Although.....there was that time in the ruins when he risked his life to save her from that rock..... Pushing such thoughts aside, she looked up.

" We better catch up to Clive, " she said, dred filling the pit of her stomach.

They ran, without a word as Virginia mentally prayed for Catherine and Kaitlyn to be okay.

Jet and Virginia joined Clive and Gallows at the remains of his house.

" Catherine!" shouted Clive," Kaitlyn! Please, honey, answer!! PLEASE!"

Virginia just kind of stood there, unsure of what to do. Then, she spotted a woman sitting by rubble covered in dirt and ash. The woman was staring into space, and she seemed to be in a another world.

" Catherine?" asked Virginia, uncertainly.

" Virginia....?"

" Catherine!" cried Clive, and he ran to his wife and hugged her.

"Clive.....I'm sorry..." said Catherine, tears streaming down her cheeks, " I couldn't stop them...."

" Stop who?" asked Clive, the relief leaving his voice, " And where's Kaitlyn?"

" I couldn't stop the Ark!" she cried, becoming hysterical, " They took her away and I couldn't stop them!"

Clive was trying hard not to break his composure, but his voice broke when he spoke.

" Did they say what they were going to do to her?" asked Clive, trembling.

" I don't know..." she replied, the wild, frantic look never leaving her eyes, " They said something about the revival of the Saint..."

Virginia's blood ran cold. Beatrice. They were going to revive Beatrice. But how? Didn't they destory her once and for all? And more importantly, why did they need Kaitlyn?

" Gallows," said Clive, his voice taking an unusual edge of command, " I want you to bring Catherine to the Baskar Colony, so she's safe. I'm going to the Ark of Destiny.

" You're crazy if you think I'm gonna sit this one out!" said Gallows.

" I don't care, " he replied, " Just bring her there. Protect her. They might come back."

" Okay, " said Gallows, deciding not to argue, " Let's go."

" Be careful..." said Catherine, and she and Gallows took off.

" Clive, " said Virginia, " I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

" That goes for me, too." chimed in Jet.

" Fine," said Clive.

They boarded Lombardia, who's destintation was the Ark.

A million questions raced through Virginia's head. Was Kaitlyn alive? Why did they need her for Beatrice's revival? What if they had to fight her all over again?

And lost? That poor girl....she had nothing to do with this.....If Virginia was worrying this much she had no idea how helpless Clive must feel.

The 3some raced into the Ark, having no idea that the events that occured there would alter their lives forever.

Luna: CLIFFHANGER!!! AGAIN! Okay, Please Review if you liked it! Next Chapter: Frantic.


	3. Frantic

Disclaimer: I don't own Wa3. I bet you didn't see that one coming!

Luna: OKay, warning this chapter is VERY depressing....at least in my view. Anyway, last chapter I spelt Kaityln's name with a "K" because i wasn't sure if was that or "Catilin". So I'm going to keep spelling it with a "K" because I'm really not sure...

Gyshai: Wow....your CONFUSING! Anyway READ & REVIEW!

Chapter3: Frantic

The halls of the Ark of Destiny was unusually dead silent. Clive ran off ahead with extreme speed.

" It's too quiet," remarked Jet, " I don't like it."

"Yeah..." said Virginia, scanning the area, " I just hope she's okay...."

Then, 3 Ark of Destiny members came from the other side of the hall, carrying automatic weapons. They had a blank look in their eyes, as if in a trance. Virginia already had her pistols out, as did Jet and Clive.

" What have you done to my daughter?" shouted Clive.

" She'll make a fine vessel for the Saint," said one Ark member in a monotone voice.

" Yeah, well your Saint is the one that killed your leader!" snapped Virginia.

" Don't even bother," whispered Jet, " They're beyond reasoning."

" Clive," whispered Virginia, " Go. We'll hold them off."

Clive obliged, and the shots rang out. Virginia and Jet took each one out with ease.

She used her Dark Matter Arcana, and Jet followed up by plugging them with bullets from his ARM.

" Too easy!" said Virginia, and without a seconds thought, she turned around to go down the hall.

She didn't notice the Ark of Destiny members creep up behind them. She didn't hear them walk towards them, stealthy. Only Jet did.

But then Virginia heard the shots of automatic weapons. She turned around, waiting for the pain that would follow but she didn't feel it. She never felt the bullets hit her body because Jet had thrown himself against her. Virginia realized in a panic what he was doing. He was shielding her from the bullets. With his own body.

Jet collasped in a heap at her feet and Virginia let out a wail. She knelt down and held him.

" No!" cried Virginia, tears stinging her eyes, " Jet, why? WHY?"

" Vir...ginia..." he wheezed, struggling to breathe, " You....have to...stop them.......save....Kaityln..."

" Jet, stop!" said Virginia, cradling him, " We'll stop them! Together! You're not dying on me, you hear? YOUR NOT DYING ON ME!!"

Jet smiled against the pain and said, "....always...looking...on the bright side....Ginny....I'm glad I met you..."

Virginia searched her pack for Mega Berries, Heal Berries anything that could help her. But she knew it was futile. All the healing items she had couldn't save him. He's wounds were mortal.

" No! No!" cried Virginia, " You can't die! I love you! Please...hang on!"

Jet reached out a hand and touched her cheek, " I ...love...you...now go get 'em...."

And with those final words, he was gone.

Luna: I know , short Chapter. Very short and depressing....but I promise it gets better. Next Chapter: Numb.


	4. Numb

Disclaimer: I don't own Wa3.

Luna: Not even going to talk. Just read!!

Chapter 4: Numb

A numbness spread through Virginia's body as she gently let down Jet's body and took his meduims as a plan formed in her head. She felt nothing as she summoned Lucien to destroy Jet's murderers. She ran to the inner sactuem of the Ark. No thoughts passed through her head as she ran. It was best that way. Because if she stopped for one second to think, she'd breakdown. And then Virginia would be useless again.

She had entered the right room, for Kaitlyn was there; knocked out on a stone table. Kaitlyn was surrounded by candles and Ark of Destiny members chanting in Latin. Virginia noticed Clive tied up in the cornor of the room. Just then, one of the Ark of Destiny members approached her.

" My name's David," he said, " And I suggest you drop your weapons unless you want the girl to die."

" Why...do you want Kaitlyn?" asked Virginia , as she handed over her pistols.

David threw Virginia against the wall with amzing strenght and said, " For a vessel that the Saint can re-enter the world in. The girl mostly closely resembles The Saint in structure so she can easily possess her. Finally, Beatrice can have her place in the world....."

" But we killed her!" argued Virginia, " She's dead!"

" That is where your wrong, " said David, " Her spirit called out to us, and provided us with the materials to bring her back. Through the girl."

" Got any ideas?" whispered Virginia.

" No...." said Clive, looking on helplessly, " Where's Jet?

" He's dead."

Clive went slient, in a state of shock. Virginia knew she had to act fast, so she readied her self to run to Kaitlyn, grab her and hopefully not die. But before she, or anyone else could move, Kaitlyn's body went into spasms; and Virginia was frozen in place. She sensed something wrong, as the Guardians trembled in fear. A chill went down her back.

Beatrice had entered Kaitlyn's body.

" Thank you all, " said Beatrice, " But you all have to die now, and join that fool Lamuim."

She merely waved her hand, and all the Ark of Destiny members fell, dead.

Virginia quickly untied Clive, and they stood up.

" Hello, Pitiful Drifters," said Beatrice, " I craved for revenge so long after you destoryed my dreams."

" Get out of her body, NOW!" said Clive, his voice raised in anger.

Beatrice let out a cackle.

" Daddy," she said in Kaitlyn's voice," Why are you pointing your ARM at me? It's scary! Please don't Daddy!"

Clive knew he couldn't pull the trigger. If he killed Beatrice, he'd kill Kaitlyn as well. He lowered his ARM.

" I knew you wouldn't do it, Daddy," said Beatrice, in her normal demonic voice.

Just then, Gallows charged in. He saw what was going on and said , " I'm too late!"

" Gallows," said Virginia, " What happens if you equip more than 3 guardians?"

Beatrice telekintically slammed Clive against a wall, taunting him, " You know you have to kill me but then Kaitlyn dies too. What to do? Save the world and destory me but lose you daughter in the process? Or let us live because your too weak to do what's right....."

Clive didn't answer.

" You die, " said Gallows, confused, " First you get extreme power from combining the Guardian's powers, but the power ultimately will be the end of you. Why?"

Virginia didn't answer. She focused her thoughts into Jet's meduims. Meanwhile, Beatrice was choking Gallows.

The moment she invoked all 6 meduims, she felt a great power surge into her. She had all the Guardian Lords, along with Cosmic Cog, and Fiery Rage.

" What is it you desire, child?" asked the Guardians at the same time.

" I want Beatrice to be exocrised from Kaitlyn and be destoryed forever," said Virginia.

A pure, white beam of light formed in her hands and shot into Kaitlyn/Beatrice's body. Beatrice screamed, as her ghostly image was pulled from Kaitlyn's body. Beatrice then shattered into a million pieces, as Kaitlyn collasped, Clive at her side.

Virginia's body felt drained of life as she realized this was it. She had one more request.

" One last request," said Virginia, " I want Jet back. I want to go back before he was killed and prevent it."

" Done," came the chrous of voices.

And everything went black.

Luna: YESS!!! I finished the chapter!!! Thanks everyone who reviewed! Next Chapter: Second Chances.


	5. Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms 3!! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!!!

Luna: I bet your all holding your breaths in suspense!

Gyshai: I AM!!! IS HE ALIVE?

Luna: um.....can't tell you, first you read. And once again thanks for the reviews! Now ::drumroll please:: CHAPTER 5!!!

Chapter 5: Second Chances

When Virginia woke up, she was standing in the hall that Jet died in. Except he wasn't dead. He was standing next to her, but he was frozen, along with the rest of time. She smiled, and sliently thanked Dan Druim, Guardian of Time. Virginia stunned the would-be-killers of Jet with her Dark Matter attack rather than finishing them off. She knew she could of just killed them off, but Virginia also knew that they were just pawns, being manipulated by Beatrice. Just pawns in a much bigger game.

Time resumed again, and Jet could move again.

" What...just happened?" asked Jet, running a hand through his hair.

" Jet!" cried Virginia, overjoyed, " You're alive!"

" So I noticed...." he answered, confused.

" Let's go Clive-"

She didn't need to say anymore. Virginia was so happy that Jet was alive she could of hugged him. His last words echoed back to her, " I love you." She was indenial of her feelings until that very moment. But this wasn't the time to be thinking such things. They ran to the room Kaityln was held in.

" I have a plan," said Virginia, " I want you to untie Clive and leave the rest to me."

" Huh? How do you know if Clive is tied up or not?" demanded Jet.

" Trust me." was all she said.

They bursted into the room, and it was the same as before. Kaityln was on a stone table, surrounded by candles and the Ark members, and Clive was tied up in a cornor.

" You're David," said Virginia, recognizing the new leader.

" Yes, I am," said David, " Now you and your friends shall hand over your ARMS or the girl dies."

Out of the cornor of her eye, she saw Jet untying Clive. The other Ark of Destiny members began chanting in Latin. She knew what was to come, and if she could provoke Beatrice enough.......

" Here," she said , handing over her ARMS, " Although the almighty Saint's just going to kill you like she killed your leader."

" Nonsense!" came the reply.

" David, complete the ritual," boomed Beatrice, "Now!"

" The Saint is a dream demon, " said Virginia, intent on distracting David from his chanting.

" How dare you soil her name so!" said David, outraged.

" Complete it DAVID!" demanded Beatrice.

" Yeah, listen and join your leader like the lapdog that you are!" she retorted.

In a rage, David punched Virginia. She staggered, but didn't fall. She turned to see Jet's ARM aimed at David's head.

" Jet! No!" screamed Virginia, " Trust me...."

Jet's finger eased on the trigger. His intense gaze clearly said, " I hope you know what your doing."

" Fools!" cried Beatrice, " Your just as weak as your former leader, who was slain at my hand. I put an end to his miserable life, and now you restore me in the vessel; Lamuim's true murderer. I just wanted to let you know the truth before I strike you down. So you die knowing your failures. Pathetic."

David's face was frozen in gulit and fear as he mumbled, " All....this time...all i ever lived...or did....was a lie...."

Clive was already sprinting towards his daughter, and didn't get within 2 feet before he was pushed back by an invisible force. Jet was running behind Clive, and was pushed back by the force as well.

Virginia noticed a black mist rising, and pinpointing its way to Kaityln. Was her whole distraction for nothing? I should of known better, she thought, I should've had a better plan..... Then, David did the unthinkable. He dashed in front of Kaityln and and the black mist that was Beatrice's dark spirit entered David instead.

" Ugh, No!" said Beatrice, now in David's body, " I was susposed to enter the body of the girl forcing Clive to make the ultimate decision! You ruined it! But no matter.....I still have time to play a game..."

This seemed to snap the remaining Ark members out of their trances.

" What...is happening?" asked one, bewildered.

" Go!" said Virginia , " Get out!"

The remaining Ark members ran off, as Clive grabbed Kaityln off the table.

" She is okay," said Clive, relived, " Knocked out but breathing."

Gallows rushed in, just like before, and said, " What the-?"

Jet was about to pull the trigger, but Virginia stopped him.

"We'll kill David too," she said, " We have to find a way to get Beatrice out of him.....he's still innocent, he was possessed by her..."

" What?!" said Gallows, " Look , I know you have that whole sense of justice thing going on, but seriously; he almost got Kaityln possessed! I mean, come on!"

" We're not murderers," said Virginia, " It's still wrong! He saved her in the end!"

" ...always with that optimistic attiude," said Jet, " Whatever. You got a way we can defeat her without us being outlaws all over again, I'm in."

Clive nodded grimly.

If Virginia and the others could combine their guardians together, there might be a way....... But noone could react. For just then, Gallows collasped.

" Gallows!" cried Virginia.

Soon after, Clive put down his sleeping daughter gently, then joined her.

" Clive!"

" What the hell!?" cried Jet.

All thw while , Beatrice/David was smiling.

" You-!" said Virginia, but then her eyelids weighted down.

Fight it! she shouted mentally, I have to fight it! But she couldn't. Virginia succumed to a slumber, joining Clive and Gallows. The last thing she heard before hitting the ground was Jet screaming her name.

Luna: MWHAHAHAHAHAH!!! CLIFFHANGER TIME! Check back for next Chapter, Twisted.

Gyshai: And REVIEW!


	6. Twisted

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms 3.

Luna: Hi!!! Wow I can't believe I have fans....::sheds a tear:: um...here's Twisted!

Chapter 6: Twisted

Virginia couldn't see anything except darkness. Am I dead? she thought to herself, Where's everyone? What's happening?

" Virginia," said a familar voice.

" Daddy!" cried Virginia.

The voice belonged to none other than Werner Maxwell, her father.

" You can't forget who you are," said Werner.

" Daddy," she said, " I can't see you...what's going on? Where's everyone?"

" Beatrice's orignal plan was to take possession of Kaityln so she'd have a permant place on Fligia. She knew Clive would let her live, since the end of her life would mean the end of his daughter's. Even if Clive had ended Beatrice's life, she wouldn't of cared because Kaityln would've died and caused him a life's worth of pain."

" I know that," said Virginia, " But.....Why am I here? You're dead. Am I-"

" No," said Werner, cutting her off, " Since you stopped Beatrice's plans, she had decided to punish you her own way. Through your dreams, to twist memories around until it drives you insane and kills you."

" I'll know the difference!" said Virginia, confiently, " But where's Jet? And Gallows? And Clive? And poor Kaityln....are they alright?"

" They are sucked into their own memories. Remember Virginia, you can fight it. Don't lose sight of who you are."

" Daddy......I'm scared...what if...-"

" Listen! There can be no doubt in your mind about this! The power of defeating Beatrice lies in Jet. He doesn't know it yet. You used his power before to get Beatrice out of Kaityln's body."

" Wait....what?"

" When he was dying, he touched your face right?"

" Yeah..." said Virginia, feeling herself blush.

" He transferred his powers to you. As the Filgia Sample, he has raw power that the planet once had. When you equipped 6 Guardians, they just drew the power out of you."

Virginia understood now. She remembered when Jet had first discovered he was an android, a clone. He had used his blue, raw, energy to defeat Leehalt. Things started to make sense again.

" Daddy, Thank you," she said, but then she opened her eyes.

Virginia was in a field of white flowers, and her father and mother, Ekatrina were there.

Happiness surged within her. All prior knowledge of Werner's conversation with her went out the window. Her parents were alive. And that's all that mattered.

" Mommy! Daddy!" cried Virginia, running towards them.

" Ginny!" said Ekatrina, and she embraced her and Werner.

Everything was perfect. The way things were meant to be. She didn't realize how she was playing right into Beatrice's hands.

" Never leave me again," said Virginia, and began to sob.

" Never," said Werner.

Then, a storm came. A twister, rather. The delicate white flowers were swept up in the whirlwind. Along with Virginia, screaming and crying.

Ekatrina and Werner were far away, now; just watching.

" Noooo!" screamed Virginia, who's cries were drowned out by the wind. " Mommy, Daddy! Why! Just when it was perfect.....WHY???"

" Virginia!" came a voice, Jet's voice, " Wake up! Come on! Don't do this to me! Dammnit.....Please wake up, Virginia. I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost you....."

Soon as Jet's voice pierced through the wind, she remembered all of it. The conversation, the plan. She realized that her own ignorance of her parents death were almost her downfall. She didn't even stop to think. Because if they were still alive, she would never be alone.

I'm not alone, realized Virginia, I have my friends. Clive, Gallows.....and Jet. I'll never truly be alone.

" It's not true!" screamed Virginia, as the winds raged around her, " It isn't! This isn't my memory and I know it! You can't fool me, Beatrice!"

With those words, the storm subsided and she landed on her feet with ease. Then, the atmosphere changed drastically.

It was the Baskar Colony, but it was deserted. She braced herself for another false memory and walked through the village.

Luna: Okay!! Done!! Yay! Next Chapter Remembrance.


	7. Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own WildArms 3.

Luna: Wow....This is the longest fic I ever written......well that was a random thought. Anyway, Read and Review! And by the way, I know I said that this chapter was going to be called "Remembrance" but I wasn't sure if that was a real word. So I changed it around.

Chapter 7: Remembering

Virginia saw no signs of life in the Baskar Colony. She checked each house and found noone. Finally, she decided to go into the cave where there were murals of the Guardians. Virginia remembered Granny lecturing them for over 3 hours about the Guardians there.

But now it was different. Two tombstones were planted there and a figure was hunched over them.

".....Gallows?" asked Virginia.

"G-Ginny?" he said, uncertainly.

It was Gallows, except it didn't anything like the Gallows she knew. The once vibrant, strong willed Baskar had a drawn face and bags under his eyes. His usual shiny, long brown hair was limp and tangled, and the white streak was faded.

" Yeah, it's me," she answered, " Gallows......what happened?"

Gallows shook his head sadly. The vibes of sorrow she got off him were overwhelming.

" It's been 10 years," he said, " You look as if you haven't aged a day."

Virginia didn't answer right away. She was busy looking over his shoulder to read the names of the Tombstones. It said: Shane Caradine and Granny Caradine.

Damn Beatrice! thought Virginia, Gallows has it the worse!

" I know this sounds crazy," said Virginia, " But 10 years haven't passed. Granny and Shane are still alive. This is all Beatrice playing with your mind."

" Is this your idea of a sick joke??" asked Gallows, face growing stern, " You saw them die! You were there! I couldn't help them, the Prophets-"

" Gallows, no! Beatrice is doing all this! She created an alternate universe in your head, twisting your memories around."

Virginia understood now. Gallows' nightmare was failure. Nightmare was a proper word for what was going on in their head.

" What's the matter with you?" asked Gallows, " I knew you lost it after Jet died...."

" Jet's dead.....here? How-"

" The Prophets! They destoryed it all!"

" Gallows, please believe me. This isn't real. You have to have hope!"

" Hope, ha," he answered, morbidly," The only hope I have is to die sooner so I can escape this hell!"

She suddenly had an idea.

" Then," said Virginia, "if you want it all to end, believe that its fake. Make ignorance your safe haven."

" Yeah....." he answered, " Everything's alright. It's all okay...."

A light flashed. Virginia was now in Humphrey's Peak, alone again.

Humphrey's Peak was in the same condition it was in before the final battle. It was in perfect condition. But it's perfect look hid something more sinster, she felt it. She guessed this was Clive's nightmare.

Virginia didn't have to go far to find Clive outside of his house with his wife.

" Clive, I can't believe you!" said Catherine, " You abandoned us, you let them destory our home and then let them take Kaityln away!"

" I'm...sorry.." said Clive, " We...never imagined....."

" That's right!" snapped Catherine, " You never imagined, or thought of anyone but yourself! You became a Drifter and left us here all that time!"

" I...had to find out the reason for Filgia's decay. I thought you'd understand...."

" Yes," said Catherine, her voice dripping with venom, "That's why my father died. He was an old man and you pushed him to research the decay until you were trapped in a lab and he died! You were so caught up in saving the world you had no time for your own family. How did you expect to save the world when you couldn't even save your own family?"

" I will get Kaityln back, that I promise!"

" Sure, just like how you promised not to miss anymore of Kaityln's birthdays. Well, I guess you can't miss anymore because she's probably dead by now!"

" Clive!" cried Virginia, " Listen! This isn't Catherine! She'd never say things like this. Beatrice is doing it just to break you!"

" She probably always wanted to say these things," said Clive, misery in his voice, " But she never did. I was....selfish."

" Oh, listen to your leader!" mocked Catherine, " Probably having an affair with her."

" What!?" cried Virginia, " No! And that's just.....wrong."

Ewww....thought Virginia, Me & Clive? #1 he's married, #2 he's too old for me,#3 I have feelings for Jet and NOT Clive.

" No!" said Clive, " Why would I do a thing like that?"

Catherine shrugged, " I barely know you anymore, Clive."

" It's Beatrice!" cried Virginia, for the millionth time, " Not Catherine! Even if she did think this, let me ask you, where were you before this?"

Clive pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and said, " Kaitlyn...I saved her and then...I woke up here."

Clive shook his head and said, " You indeed are Beatrice! I should've known this would happen. I don't believe any of this! You can't control my memories!"

Everything went white, again.

Virginia was near a lake this time, once again by herself. Grass covered every square inch of land, and it seemed as if everything was alive and breathing.

Jet.....she thought, it's the memory of how Filgia used to be....

Virginia had never seen so much water before in her life. It sparkled like diamonds and flowed freely. She spotted Jet sitting under a tree, staring at the sky. She ran to him and said, " Jet! I found you!"

" Hey Virginia," said Jet, preoccupied.

" This is all Beatrice's doing," explained Virginia, " But I don't understand why such a beautiful place like this would be a nightmare to you."

Jet shrugged.

" I know," he said, " She's just showing me what I always known, always been and always will be."

" Huh?"

" That I'm alone in the world."

" What? No, Jet you're not alone. You have me, Gallows and Clive."

" Yeah, okay," he said. sarcastically, " They tolerate me and you know it. To Gallows, I'm the sulky punk and to Clive, I'm just something to be stared at through a mircoscope. I'm a freak. A .....thing made in a lab."

" No! You're not!" said Virginia, " Stop having a pity-party for yourself! Your part of the team whether you like it or not!"

" Why have a pity-party when I have you. You pity me and I can't stand it!"

" It's not true! Jet, I don't feel bad for you, but your so stubborn it doesn't matter what I say now does it? And while we fight like 2-year olds, Beatrice runs rampant!"

" Why do you care so much about me?" asked Jet, finally.

" I may never understand how alone you used to be," said Virginia, " But I understand some of it. When my parents died I couldn't take it.... Our fears, both of ours are being alone. But you don't have to be. I know you care. You died to save me."

Jet gave her a blank stare.

" I went back in time by equipping all 6 Guardians," she said, " To prevent you death. And I did it because I care about you, too."

Jet's violet eyes softened and she began to understand him. He was always afraid of rejection and loneliness. It didn't help that he was one of a kind.

Without a word, she embraced him and he awkardly put his arms aroun her too.

" I-I always cared about you too...." he said, shyly," How do you think we can get out of here?"

" Jet," she said, letting go of him, " You can defeat Beatrice, Daddy, uh, Werner said that your powers can exocrise her from David. Then, she'll be destoryed forever,"

" But how?" he asked, " I don't know how to control my powers, let alone use it."

" I don't know," admitted Virginia, " But I believe in you. You just have to believe in yourself."

" ......Wow....that was corny."

" Yeah....I know..."

Virginia giggled and then Jet smiled, a rarity.

She felt the world fade again and she knew this time it would be the finale. The final battle.

Luna: Whew! That was a longgggg chapter! Next Chapter is the last one, Finale. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far...Later!


	8. Finale

Disclaimer: Last time, people, I DON'T OWN WILD ARMS 3!

Luna: I can't believe it! I finally finished my fanfic! WOO-HOO! Review!

Chapter 8: Finale

Virginia found herself in the same room that she was in when she fainted.

She sat up and realized her hand was clutched onto Jet's. They noticed this and automatically untangled their fingers. Gallows and Clive awoke as well, groggy.

" I'm surprised you made it that far," said Beatrice/David, "Well, you just came here to lose anyway."

Kaityln woke up and huddled behind her father.

" Kaitlyn," said Clive, " I need you to be a big girl for Daddy and run away. Go to the dragon, she'll take you home..."

" No...." said Kaityln, " I don't wanna leave you, daddy...."

Clive knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders, " You have to be strong, you have to go!"

Kaitlyn unwillingly ran down the corridor and escaped.

Then, Beatrice attacked Virginia with a fireball. She winced, her skin burnt. Thankfully, Gallows casted a healing spell on her.

" We have no choice," said Clive, " We have to fight them."

" Jet!" said Virginia, " Try, please!"

Jet was confused. He never came with an instruction manual, let alone anyone fully explaining his powers. He wasn't even sure how to use his power at all, when he defeated LeeHalt with his powers; it just sorta happened.

Clive didn't hesitate. He shot Beatrice with his ARM, and she barely flinched.

" I told you," said Beatrice, " You can't win. In his form, I can't be killed."

" Why?!"asked Gallows.

" My powers are much stronger in him than the girl's," she answered, "Your puny attacks can't harm me!"

" Oh yeah?" cried Gallows, " Assault Tide!"

None other than the Guardian of Water appeared and assaulted Beatrice with a Tidal Wave. She still stood, grinning evily.

Virginia summoned Lucied, while everyone else shot their ARMS. But nothing affected her.

Beatrice countered by shouting the name of her newest and most lethal attack, " Eternal Nightmare!"

Black energy pools formed under Virginia and the gang and sucked them in. Virginia had never experienced as much pain, fear and sorrow than she did in that 1 attack. The black energy kept shooting into her like spears, hurting her mentally and physically.

It's all over, she thought, ...over....I'm sorry....everyone.....

There was a faint, but sparkly white light in the distance. It's mere presence made Virginia feel safe, and content.

Zepher...., she thought, Jet's Guardian.....The Guardian of Hope.

She was drawn to its brightness and it aided her escape from the Eternal Nightmare.

Although she was out of the woods, Virginia was still in bad shape. She could barely stand, and it hurt whenever she tried to move. Virginia spotted her comrades in a similar state.

" Virginia!" cried Jet, forcing himself to move towards her, although it caused him pain, " Are you okay?"

" Never better," she replied, sarcastically; and let out a sharp cry of pain.

" We're gonna get out of this, alright?" he said, forcing himself to believe it as well.

" Who are you kidding?" taunted Beatrice, " You were a failed experiment of that twisted Elliot Enduro. You can't do anything right! Now watch as your girlfriend dies because of your failure."

" Shutup!" snapped Jet, rage burning in his eyes, " so many lives..... this ends now!"

Virginia felt her strength leaving quickly, " .....Jet..." she mumbled.

" Oh looks like her strength is dwindling!" said Beatrice, arrogantly.

" Shutup!" he cried, " I may be a failed experiment, but that's more than enough to defeat you!"

And with that, Jet's anger exploded into a ball of blue, crackling, powerful energy that shot into David's body. David's body twitched violently, forcing Beatrice's ghostly visage out of him. He dropped to the floor, knocked out. She let out a bloodcurling cry as she shattered into a million pieces and died; once and for all.

Virginia automatically felt her strength return with the destruction of Beatrice.

" You did it!" cried Virginia, throwing her arms around Jet.

" Uh...y-yeah...." Jet stammered.

" Awww....look at our 2 lovebirds here," said Gallows, smiling.

" That's not very approriate thing to say after all that's happened." said Clive, " Well, all in a day's work. I better check to see if Kaityln's alright."

He left, and Gallows said, " Meet you 2 outside," and winked.

" Dumb olf....." mumbled Jet.

" .....I know this is a bit too fast to ask," said Virginia, turning away from him, " But, what will you do now?"

".....hmm...." said Jet, " Guess go on my lonesome and do romantic Drifter stuff and treasure hunt."

She punched him in the shoulder.

" I'm kidding! Ow..." said Jet, " I know you'll probably follow me until the end of the world anyway, so I guess I'll stick around longer."

Just then, David awoken.

You...all.." he said, " I'm so sorry after all the trouble we caused. Beatrice had strung us along until the very end. We were too weak to stop ourselves. We will clear your names and alert the public of Lamuim's true killer."

" No problem," said Virginia, although she was lying.

Virginia and Jet walked outside and her jaw dropped. Everything was green.

The once dry and dead plains of Filgia had grass, flowers, trees and even water. Oceans of blue stretched for miles, covering what used to be oceans of sand.

" Daddy!" cried Kaityln, who had waited, " I knew you'd come back!"

" Kaityln!" cried Clive, and hugged her.

" Wow....." said Gallows, " So this is the way our world was susposed to be huh? Oh and thanks back there, Ginny. In that alternate universe thingy."

" Yes, thank you as well." said Clive.

"......uh....I don't know how to say this...." said Jet, " But thanks....you helped me alot."

" Just returning the favor," said Virginia and she smiled.

They were finally out of the eye of the storm. Now, they could go on with the rest of their lives, whatever that maybe.

THE END


End file.
